


Moving forward

by Weiyun



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Sexual Content, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiyun/pseuds/Weiyun
Summary: Maria and Alucard's life together was just starting off into a lifelong commitment. What happens when a intimate night together brings back all the pain and suffering of the past.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Maria Renard, Alucard/Maria Renard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should've started on the other Alucard/Maria fic but i'm having writer's block as to where the story should go. Stage 3 lockdown is making me unmotivated to write, but I've been applying for graduate jobs, baking, playing for piano and working out more. I swear I think i'm getting abs.  
> This has been in my WIP for a long time, i wasn't really 100% happy with this but i was like fk it, upload it

A howl of the wind rattled the window of the little cottage near the forest. A couple had just finished dinner and had settled down on the couch near the fireplace. 

“This is nice.” the young woman sighed, leaning her head onto the man’s shoulder.

“Yes quite.” The man mirrored her actions and rested his head on hers. His eyes followed the flicker of the flames. Fire reminded him of everything terrible in his life; his mother burning, his father’s attacks, the magic Sypha used to destroy his father’s last remains. However at this moment, this fire was the light in the darkness. The silver lining in the form of light shining through the windows of a house, in the middle of a cold dark forest. Whenever he hunted or was hunted, this house was his sanctuary. Whether to retire for the night, or to seek the comfort of the occupant.

“So Alucard, see anything interesting today? I heard you and Richter went hunting in the east side of the forest.” 

Alucard was just living his life, day-to-day like a human. The last time he had done something like this, he ended up with two dead bodies in the front of his father’s castle. This time, he had someone there with him, to stop him from straying too far.

“There were a couple of fowls we caught but other than that it was pretty silent.”

“Yeah, winter is coming. I bet all the little cuties are going underground for hibernation.”

Maria was a vampire huntress but it was ironic she didn’t feel good being a huntress in a traditional sense. She felt bad for the animals that were hunted but a person needs to live. Because of this, Adrian created a quick death for most of his prey and made sure to not hunt more than required.

Both of them adapted their lives around each other, to the point their actions were routines and instinctual. This was for the long term.

After the death of Dracula, Vlad and the events with Lyudmil. Alucard would be happy to just enter eternal sleep, but Maria, the sweetest girl there was, decided to march into his life and drag him out of his potential coffin.

_ “Um, I gave you my holy glasses. We’re friends now.” _

And so there they were, laying on the sofa in front of the fireplace. It was almost too perfect. 

“Hey Alucard, you’re thinking too much. Don’t think you can up and leave without letting me know.”

_ How did she? _

“You furrow your brows when you think too much, and it’s not the angry brows, it’s the sad brows.”

Alucard scoffed at the observation “How can you tell the difference?”

“When you’re angry, your eyes are intense and your brows are like this.” Maria did her best Alucard impression which ended up looking like an angry child with a pout. She used her two index fingers pointed down above her face, imitating angry eyebrows. 

“But when you’re sad, you still furrow them, but it’s more neutral?” She pressed her finger on her chin in contemplation. “Is it weird to say, I can tell more from your eyes?”

Alucard tilted his head in confusion, prompting her to elaborate

“I know eyes can’t change, but I don’t know, they do. Yours do! and I know, You know?” She was rambling, but Alucard was patient.

“Listen, I know eyes can’t physically, but there’s something about your eyes that tell me how you feel…and partly my gut feeling.” she said fondly.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

In the first few months of their cohabitation, it was Maria who made her romantic intent clear. With soft touches, light kisses and small gifts of flowers and home cooked meals. Alucard wasn’t oblivious to the woman’s advances, but he shied away from them. He craved the love and affection from another being but he knew every connection was fraught with disappointment and despair. His parents were met death, Taka and Sumi -- betrayal, Trevor and Sypha--abandonment. Life has made a habit of dangling things in front of Alucard, being too good to be true, then ripping it right from under him.

“Hey Alucard, come to the market with me! I need to buy ingredients for dinner tonight.”

Maria, although she means well, was bad at cooking. However, Alucard--he was obligated to teach a few things from when he lived alone. Now Maria can make a decent stew and various roasts. He was touched everytime Maria took the time to cook for him. The last time anyone had done something like this for him was his mother, cooking him dinner after a day of tending to patients. It was him and his mother for so long.

Now, it was just him and Maria (occasionally Richter and Annette), walking along the marketplace, bartering with the peddlers. Maria also dragged him along to each stall, sampling all the fresh produce.

“Fresh tomatoes from the new world! Straight from the Americas”

“Here Alucard try some.” She handed him the strange fruit and he bit into it.  _ Hm sweet, tart and sour.  _

“I know right?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah but your face said enough.” Maria giggled. “Anyway, i feel like this could make a good thick soup to go with toasted bread. What do you say?”

“I say, that sounds lovely.” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Then it’s settled.” She turned back to the fruit seller. “Four of these thanks.” After she got her supply Maria dragged Alucard around some more. 

After a few more hours of shopping and exploring the town, the sun was setting and it was time for them to head back home.

Days like this continued, where Alucard and Maria spent the day hunting night creatures, then going home to their warm cottage in the evening. Everything was going fine until one night.

After they had finished their dinner, the pair started to wash the dishes together with Alucard washing and Maria drying. When the final dishes were put away by Alucard, he felt arms around his waist.

“Maria, what are you doing?” he questioned. He suddenly felt a weight between his shoulder blades. Maria’s forehead resting between them.

“Just hugging you.” A muffle from the girl. “Lemme me just hold you for a while”

“Maria, we can’t stay here for–” He suddenly felt a small peck on his back, which prompted him to turn around.

“Heheh, like that?” She giggled.

Alucard smirked back. “Hmm, I think I’d like that kiss here.” He pointed to his lips.

“Hm, I think I can fulfill your request my lord.” She stood up on her tippy toes and closed the gap with a peck. They parted slowly, opening their eyes to meet each other. Alucard’s eyes had hesitant yearning. She held his face in her hands and moved her face closer to give him another kiss. Then moved to the side of face and gave one there, moved to the other side to mirror it. She returned to his lips, and gave them a little lick to ask for permission and with that, Alucard allowed it. Their tongues met with heated intensity, asking for more with every movement. Their lips mingled with each other like puzzle pieces until they both ran out of breath.

“M-maria, we should move.” he panted

“Well, lead the way my lord”

They shut the door behind them and fell on to the bed, lips still attached to each other. They paused for a minute.

“Alucard, I want you to take me.” There was complete trust in Maria and spurred on by her words he started to disrobe her, and Maria did the same with Alucard. Their touches were more frequent, more frantic and desperate. Soon they were both naked, pressed against each other and feeling each other’s heat. Maria straddled Alucard’s lap and leaned down to cup his face for a kiss.

“Alucard, you’ve been working so hard. Let me give you a reward.”

Those words, the weight on his body. It reminded everything of them. It had been over 300 years but having slept for so long, it felt like only months ago. HIs vision began to blur, his breath quickened. The only thing on his mind was “danger” with everything happening to him right now. His mind went to the first thing he could think of, a desperate plan that worked last time.

“Alucard!”

Her voice, that’s not Sumi, that’s not Sypha.

“Alucard…” A whisper and with that the fog began to clear. His eyes soon focused on the image in front of him and what he saw would haunt him forever. Maria was kneeling over him, body frozen in fear and right above her neck was Alucard’s sword familiar, ready to strike.

“Alucard please…” With that plea, the sword floated to the side of bed and fell to the ground with a sudden clank. His eyes were without anything. Other times his eyes emitted a spark or a burst of colour, now it just looked grey and lifeless, like a fog covering the vast ocean in the middle of night.

When the reality of the situation came crashing to him, he let out a whimper.

“I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry.” He covered his face with his hands in shame, soon tears started filling his palms and dripping off his chin.

Maria saw the distressed man, immediately forgot that she was naked and was almost about to get her neck sliced. She reached out to comfort him but let her hands hovered above him, scared to frighten him even more. She settled on a soft touch on his shoulder, which made him flinch a little but relaxed.

“Alucard, can you hear me?” her voice prompted Alucard to drop his hands down his face, and seeing his eyes finally, she could see the fog had disappeared but left behind waves of tears and despair. He was breathing hard, still choking on his own tears.

Maria moved her hands to where Alucard could see them and moved them to hold his hand gently, pulling on them slightly to wordlessly tell him to relax. Alucard didn’t move and was still hyperventilating.

“Aluard listen to me, follow my breathing. In-hold 1-2-3, out-hold 1-2-3.” Alucard was semi-aware of his surroundings but clung onto the comforting voice. They repeated this a few more times and during this, Maria moved Alucard’s hand closer to her, as something to mainly ground both of them. After a few more rounds of breathing, Alucard’s breathing started to even out and Maria had noticed. She peeked under his fallen hair and went to put it behind his ear to see his face better.

“Are you okay now?”

“Y-yes.” He was still trembling slightly but Maria took the opportunity to move closer. He moved one of her hands to hold his and squeezed for his attention. He looked up to show that he was aware. She moved her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her chest. His shaking started to cease with only his tears falling.

“I’m sorry.” Alucard broke the silence

“Oh Alucard, there’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“I nearly killed you.”

“You didn’t.” 

“I could’ve.”

“Here,” She pulled one of his hands to her chest.

“Feel my heart beating, I’m alive and so are you.” 

He cried in relief, gripping Maria’s waist and pulling her in, thinking that she would disappear as soon as he’s let go. After an hour of emotional turmoil and stress, he soon fell asleep from exhaustion. When Maria heard his breathing even out, she took the opportunity to pull the blanket to cover both of them. With Alucard still in her arms, she closed her eyes and prepared for the next day.

The morning light shone through the gap of the curtains, waking the sleeping dhampyr up slowly. He blinked in confusion, trying to focus his blurry eyes and adapt them to the sudden light.

He was disoriented, looking around to get a sense of his surroundings. That was when he noticed that he was naked. Then the memories of last came back to him, what scared him the most was the fear and horror in Maria’s eyes.

_ How could I do that to her? I am truly cursed, I should never have return home with her I- _

“Oh, you’re awake, thank goodness.” A voice broke him out of his panic. There standing in the doorway was Maria, holding a tray of fresh pancakes.

“I make breakfast for you, so you don’t have to get up. I’m pretty sure you’re tired right?” Maria scurried over with the tray and sat on the edge of the bed, balancing the tray on her lap. 

“Here say ah~”

“Maria, What are you doing?”

“Um feeding you.” Stick the forkful of pancakes near his mouth but Alucard pushed her hand away.

“Maria please, we need to talk about last night.” Maria sighed, defeated.

“Do you want to though?”

“We need to…Maria, I nearly killed you.”

“Yes you did...because I scared you.”

“Yes.I..” Alucard was shocked by Maria’s words. “What? You? scared me? I had a sword to your throat.”

“That’s because you were scared. Am I right?” Alucard said nothing.

“I’ll take your lack of response as a yes? Or something close. I should be the one to apologise, I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“What no! Maria, I wanted to, I really did want to! I just…”

“That’s okay, regardless you weren’t in the right mindset last night and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But do you want to talk about it? If you really did want to have sex-or I hope it was leading to that-why did you..um..y’ know”

“Freeze in fear and humiliate myself.”

“Now Alucard.. You know that’s not it.”

“T was what you said-”

“What I said?

“ ‘reward’ you would give me a ‘reward’ ” Alucard shuddered at his words. “Back then, I had people I trusted, they had me at my most vulnerable, like how we were last night and they gave me my ‘reward’ ”

He let out a broken sigh but Maria squeezed his hand, telling him to continue. “They bound me down, and tried to kill me, s-so I had to k-kill them.” Alucard didn’t say anymore. There it was, out in the open, now Maria would see the weak, dangerous and broken man he was. There was silence in the room, neither of them knew how to react, this was it, Maria was going to abandon him like the others, she will never see anything past his cursed blood.

“Oh Alucard, come’ere” Maria let Alucard’s head rest on her shoulder. “I promise you, with all my heart, I won’t do anything to hurt you. And by God, if I do anything like that to you, you have my permission to kill me.”

Alucard snatched his head away in shock, looking back with wide eyes,

“Maria. No I can’t, not to you, If anything I should ask you to make the same promise to me.”

Maria smiled sadly, “Well, I guess we’re at an impasse then. Then shall we make a vow to each other?”

“A vow?”

“A vow, to kill each other, when there’s no other choice.” The atmosphere was sombre

“Honestly Maria, to die by your hands would be an honour and a mercy.”

“How romantic.” She said sarcastically, ”Listen Alucard, just because we made that promise doesn’t mean we both get complacent.”

“No of course not…”

“Would you spare me another promise Alucard?”

Alucard gave her his attention. “What is it?”

“To stay by my side Alucard, that’s all I ask..Is that selfish of me?” She looked away in shame, scared of seeing the disappointment in his eyes, the broken expectation of selflessness and justice. Here she was, all of Alucard’s worst fears and memories of humans.

Then she felt a hand on her cheek, prompting her to turn. She saw the kind golden eyes she fell in love with, nothing but adoration in them, mirroring the sunrise she witnessed a few hours ago.

“Not if I want the same thing. It’s okay to be selfish, I don’t mind if you’re selfish, as long as it involves me. I’m truly the selfish one ”

“Selfish, selfless, scared, brave, we can’t all be one or the other. All those things make us..well humans. And Alucard?” She held his cheeks in her hands and pulled him forward gently, giving him a light kiss.

“You’re one too.” She rested her forehead against his.

He smiled “Right you are Maria.”

Maria let out a little chuckle. “C’mon dear, let’s finish the pancakes and get out here. We got a big day ahead of us.”

“Just let me put on some pants first.” He said, Maria shoving him jokingly.

It was a testament to their bond, but they had all the time in the world to work everything out and move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix stuff when i read through this crap again ahahah
> 
> my twitter @weiyunhere  
> my tumblr [@weiyoonie](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
